


Zagubiony

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel jest rozdarty, próbuje nazwać swoje uczucia wobec demona, choć nie idzie mu to zbyt łatwo. Sprawę komplikuje fakt, że słyszy jej głos... a przecież Meg nie żyje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zagubiony

**Author's Note:**

> Było to już na fanfiction i na mirriel, ale wrzucam też tu, a co mi tam.

_\- Clarence..._  
Castiel podniósł głowę i z nadzieją rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
_\- Clarence..._  
Poderwał się z krzesła, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone okrzyki Sama i Deana. Winchesterowie nie rozumieli. On sam nie rozumiał. Po prostu musiał pójść za tym głosem. Głosem, który ciągnął go do wyjścia z bunkra. Brzmiał on tak znajomo. Tak przyjemnie. Przez jego głowę przelatywały wspomnienia, klatka po klatce. Widział właścicielkę głosu. Widział jej uśmiech. Widział jej oczy, przez które obnażała się jej dusza. Te bezdenne, wypełnione bólem oczy, które przy zetknięciu z jego spojrzeniem miękły. Promieniujący od czarnej, wymęczonej pobytem w Piekle, resztki duszy ból, wściekłość i cierpienie znikały. Stawały się pełne... no właśnie, czego? Co tak naprawdę czuła do niego ta istota? Czy w ogóle cokolwiek czuła? Demon z uczuciami, jak to brzmi! Cas miał mnóstwo pytań, ale skutecznie omijał to najważniejsze. Co on czuł? Potrząsnął głową i zamaszystym gestem otworzył drzwi bunkra. Nic. Pustka. Nie było jej tam. Poczuł ukłucie w miejscu, gdzie miał serce. Co ono oznaczało? Wolał nie analizować. Już miał zamknąć drzwi, gdy znowu usłyszał ten głos.  
_\- Clarence..._  
Wyszedł przed drzwi i rozejrzał się po drodze. Nie było na niej nikogo. Może po prostu jego wyobraźnia płata sobie figle? Może to z... tęsknoty? Błękitne oczy spojrzały w niebo. Przestał się modlić do Ojca, On już od dawna nie słuchał jego ani nikogo innego. Ale chciałby, aby choć raz dał mu radę. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, nie wiedział jak się zachowywać. Tego typu emocje niegdyś były mu obce. Owszem, czuł miłość do tych boskich stworzeń, do braci i sióstr ale teraz wiedział, że to było dość puste. Tego nawet nie mógł nazwać uczuciami. Przebywanie na Ziemi zmieniło go. A może to przebywanie z ludźmi i demonami? Szczególnie z tym jednym. Wypowiadanie jej imienia nawet w myślach sprawiało mu ból. Ale teraz to zrobił.  
\- _Meg_ \- wyszeptał.  
Jednocześnie poczuł, jakby jego wnętrzności zwinęły się w supeł a serce zagubiło swój rytm. To imię przypomniało mu dobre i złe wspomnienia. Kiedy Meg gładziła go po plecach, gdy Lucyfer bardzo mocno dawał mu się we znaki. Nasłuchiwał wtedy miarowego bicia jej serca. Tylko to zagłuszało gwizdy i gromkie oklaski jego starszego brata. Przypomniał mu się jej śmiech, gdy wystraszył bogobojnego lekarza swoimi wizjami Nieba, Czyścca i Piekła i jej westchnienia zniecierpliwienia, gdy przez pół dnia obserwował pszczoły. Objął się ramionami jakby mu było zimno, ale chodziło o kolejne wspomnienie. Jej jęki do jego ucha. Jej ciało tak blisko jego ciała. Wszędobylskie dłonie, badające każdy skrawek skóry drugiej osoby. Włosy łaskoczące go po twarzy. Usta napuchnięte od pocałunków. I jego mały skrawek Nieba, o jakim mówią ludzie. W tamtych chwilach Lucyfer odszedł w najdalszy kąt jego umysłu, związany i zakneblowany. Nie liczyło się nic poza nimi, zniknął cały świat a delikatny smak siarki na jego języku tylko potęgował doznania. Chyba do końca świata, jak nie dłużej, siarka będzie mu się kojarzyła z bezbrzeżną przyjemnością, jakiej doświadczył. Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie pod nosem, a jego oczy wypełnione były smutkiem i radością zarazem.  
\- Clarence...  
Opuścił ręce i obrócił się. Stała tam. Uśmiechała się tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła i podeszła do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu. Nie mógł się poruszyć, był w szoku. Poczuł jakby jego serce przestało bić i upadło gdzieś w okolice żołądka. Sprawdził czy ostrze jest na swoim miejscu i przełknął ślinę, gdy Meg przytuliła się do niego. Lekko opuścił głowę, wdychając jej wyjątkowy zapach. To była ona. Z krwi i kości. Serce wróciło na swoje miejsce i biło tak mocno, jakby chciało się do niej wyrwać. Demonica uniosła głowę i pocałowała go w usta, uśmiechając się przy tym. W jednej chwili anioł schował ostrze i objął ją ramionami, przyciągając ją do siebie i odwzajemniając pocałunek, przelewając w niego wszystkie swoje nienazwane uczucia, które wywoływały lawinę w jego umyśle. Znów miał ją tak blisko siebie, znów była obok. Z cichym jękiem odsunął się od Meg, po czym owinął ich oboje swoimi skrzydłami. Wpatrywał się w te jej czarne, głębokie oczy i oparł się czołem o jej czoło.  
\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja tęskniłam, Clarence – na ziemię sprowadził go jej lekko rozbawiony ton. Aż zadrżał na całym ciele na dźwięk znajomego, jedynego w swoim rodzaju imienia, którym określała jego osobę.  
\- Wiem już kim jest Clarence – pochwalił się cicho, gładząc ją kciukiem po policzku, niczym najcenniejszy skarb. Pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie, ale nie chciał ich zadawać. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Chciał tylko stać z nią i chronić ją pod swoimi skrzydłami. Usłyszał cichy śmiech i ujrzał rozbawienie w jej oczach. Znów przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku, ale nagle przestał. Z każdym ruchem jego palca, z demonicy schodziła skóra. Odskoczył od niej jak oparzony a jego błękitne oczy przepełniał ból.  
\- Meg... - szepnął.  
Demonica zerknęła na swoje dłonie i wszelkie uczucia zniknęły z jej twarzy, poza szokiem i wściekłością naraz.  
\- Clarence, co się ze mną dzieje? - popatrzyła na anioła.  
\- Ty nie jesteś Meg... - odsunął się od niej na dwa kroki, chowając skrzydła.

Ciemność. Tylko tyle widział. Ale po chwili wynurzyły się z niej kontury kuchni Winchesterów. Rozejrzał się po niej zaskoczony, nie wiedząc co tutaj robi. O framugę drzwi, nonszalancko oparty, stał jego brat i klaskał w dłonie ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
\- To mi się nigdy nie znudzi, braciszku, naprawdę - powiedział Lucyfer, klepiąc się po udach. Otarł z kącika oczu łzę rozbawienia i patrzył na Castiela z uśmiechem, ale i złem czającym się w oczach.  
Cas nie wiedział jak to wszystko się wydarzyło. Spojrzał na kuchnię, w której nie zgadzały się drobne szczegóły i znów zerknął na upadłego archanioła.  
\- Czy jesteśmy w mojej głowie? - zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu na myśl.  
\- Jestem w Tobie, braciszku. W końcu w klatce powiedziałeś mi "tak" - Lucyfer zacmokał z udawanym uśmiechem i pokiwał mu palcem jak niegrzecznemu sześciolatkowi.  
\- Ale... ale jak to? Dlaczego ci tak powiedziałem? Dlaczego cię nie wypchnąłem z siebie? Dlaczego... - urwał w połowie zdania, gdyż upadły anioł stanął tuż przed nim.  
\- Za każdym razem te same pytania. Akurat to się robi nudne. Ale nie martw się, nie będziesz o tym pamiętał - przyłożył dwa palce do czoła Castiela. - Jak zawsze zresztą.

Siedział z braćmi przy stole, analizując dość ciężką sprawę, kiedy usłyszał głos.  
_\- Clarence..._  
Castiel podniósł głowę i z nadzieją rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu...


End file.
